Black Dream
by animefan018
Summary: After Antauri came back to life and they destroyed the Worm, the Hyper Force believed that everything would be peaceful for a while. But thier hopes were shattered as two of thier teammates are chosen as pure dream holders...
1. The Nightmare

Hi everyone! Hope you all had a great holiday!

Many thanks go to Crystal Persian as this story was her idea. Thanks; and this story is for you!XD

This story will be a lot like my other one, A New Threat, because it's another idea we both got from Sailor Moon SuperS. It takes place after Antauri gets his new body; but Jinmay isn't there. Enjoy!

-------

The Nightmares…

------

He knew that something bad was going to happen. He didn't know what or how, but he felt it in his heart.

The atmosphere had changed and seemed to become more eerie with each strand of dust the gentle wind blew.

Nothing seemed to break the silence that infiltrated the air around him.

The young warrior closed his eyes to calm his sole; but it was trembling too much for him to bear.

The sound of a light boot crushing the sand became apparent and the boy's eyes forced themselves opened.

There a man with tall thick leather boots and a draping warm fur black coat stood with what looked like a black crystal shard in his right hand walked towards him.

The boy's stern face cringed at the sight as a maddening feeling overwhelmed him. Yet the desire to run and escape from this stranger still cried out to him. However, it was too late. He knew the man would pursue him wherever fate lead him; so he remained looking upon his enemy that slowly began to step forward.

Three words he spoke, and with each one, an unknown fear that stabbed his heart came.

------

"One!" He whispered. I quivered as I felt a solid object lean against my back.

"Two!" Cold grey chains latched to the board behind him preventing him from moving.

"Three…." His world went hazy until darkness took him.

He then heard a scream in the distance and quickly shot up.

There he noticed he was back in his room with the water trickling softly and the warmth to settle him down.

'_I better go and see what Chiro screamed at_….' He told himself before running to his leader's room.

----

The teen clenched his blankets so tightly that his knuckles began turning white; but he didn't care. The pain he felt was real enough and he wanted to forget all about. He shut his eyes only to see the whole scenario playing again; but without hearing or feeling what was happening.

The sound of his doors opening made him look up. There he saw his spiritual mentor Antauri looking at him with much worry.

"Are you alright Chiro?" Antauri asked as he walked up to the teen's bedside.

Chiro sighed. "Ya; just another nightmare." He turned to Antauri. "When do you think I'll stop having them?"

Antauri recalled his own nightmare that he had as well. "It just depends on how many times you've had it. For example, I've had the same nightmare for three days in a row; that could only mean that it_ will_ happen. However, you can still try to prevent it."

Chiro half heartedly smiled before looked back down at his sheets.

He really didn't want to tell Antauri that he had been having this same nightmare for over three weeks, but he wasn't sure what that would mean.

Antauri sensed that Chiro was confused and hiding something, but he didn't even dare try to find out what it was as he saw the sad face of the boy. He didn't want to make him do something that might upset him even more.

"Well, if you ever want to talk about this dream of yours, I'll always be here."

This caused Chiro to smile. He loved how Antauri always took time out of his own agenda just to make sure that he was okay or to help solve his problems.

"Thanks Antauri." Chiro said looking much happier than before. This caused Antauri to smile as well.

Both of them turned as the door opened to see Sprx walk in.

"We've been calling you guys for a while." Antauri's smile faded at the remark. Sprx ignored it. "Breakfast is done; and getting cold."

Chiro hopped out of bed and the three proceeded to the kitchen.

There they saw everyone else had eaten and were no where to be seen.

"Hey, where are all the others?" Chiro asked looking around.

"Oh, they already ate and are probably messing around in their rooms. – I'm going to hit the arcade." Sprx reported before leaving the room.

Antauri and Chiro watched as Sprx went off before sitting down and began eating; but it was dead silent. It made both of them uneasy until Chiro started laughing.

Antauri looked at him weirdly wondering what he could be laughing about.  
But Chiro knew well what it was going on and couldn't stop laughing. He knew what the others were doing and laughed at how Sprx acted.

"Are you alright? – You're starting to turn blue in the face." Antauri took another bite of his eggs.

"Ya….I just remembered some joke BT and Glenny told me a lot time ago."

Antauri looked at him in a misunderstanding face. "And what might that be?"

Chiro stopped laughing; at least half way. "Okay okay, here it goes: Silence is golden, and duck tape is silver."

Antauri sat quietly trying to figure out if this joke was indeed funny or not. "This would make more sense if I were in the situation you were in."

Chiro was laughing again and said, "Ya, it would make a LOT more sense."

Antauri smiled at the happy teen; forgetting about his nightmare that he had.

The two soon finished breakfast and walked out of the kitchen to see Nova rushing towards them with a sad expression.

"You guys come quickly! There was an accident in the training room and well, come on!" She cried before turning right back around and running back to the room.

Antauri and Chiro looked at each other with grim faces and bolted to the training room.

However, when they opened the door, Antauri gasped in astonishment.

-----

**Author's Note:**

_I know this is a short chapter, but it's just to introduce the conflict. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks again to Crystal Persian! This story was her idea!XD_


	2. SURPRISE!

**SURPRISE!!!!**

------

Antauri looked around the training room in a shocked expression. He didn't know how to react or what to think for that manner!

Banners everywhere, tables set up with silky silver table cloths, and a giant vanilla cake with silver green frosting.

The team all jumped out of hiding and loudly yelled, "Happy Birthday!"

Antauri felt Chiro nudge him on and turned to see the teen giving a devious smile.

They both walked forward to the table and Antauri read the inscription on top of the cake written in white frosting.

'Happy Re-Birthday Antauri!'

He turned to the others in question. "What is this all about?"

"It's the day Chiro brought you back to life! Remember!" Otto smiled proudly.

Antauri thought for a moment before realizing it had been exactly one month since he was reborn in his new robotic body.

"And we want to celebrate it!" Nova yelled cheerfully.

Chiro became embarrassed a little. "Ya; we're glad that your with us again, and not some where we can't reach you at."

Antauri didn't know what to think. He was amazed and felt loved by how much trouble his team went through to put this all together.

They all stared at their silent second in command as he immediately hugged Chiro.

The team looked at Antauri in confusion as none of them had ever seen their silver brother act like this in, perhaps, years! But in the end, they all smiled happily.

"If anyone deserves credit, it should go to Chiro; he's the one who brought me back in the first place." The wise monkey stated while he continued his hold on the child.

Sprx crossed his arms and smirked playfully. "Ya, but last time I checked, _we_ also went in the Savage Lands to find Chiro when he ran away. So we partially should get the credit!"

Nova slugged him in the arm rather harshly before returning her attention to Antauri.

"Never mind him; we're just glad to have you back. We don't know what we would have done without you."

Antauri released Chiro from his grasp after that was said and smiled warmly at his team. "I'm lucky to _still _be with such a great team like you guys…" Everyone smiled at the nice thing their brother said, before a certain hot shot broke the silence.

"Okay okay already! Let's stop with all this mushiness and cut the cake! I'm starving!" The hot shot stated with his stomach rumbling in agreement.

Everyone gave him a glare before they followed his words and cut the cake.

For the rest of the morning, they ate, played, talked, and had a fun filled morning.

However, one of them couldn't forget their nightmare as the day wore on and a sickening feeling egging at their heart.

------

The afternoon rolled on by and everyone was still celebrating. Nova however, stopped about five minutes ago and had been staring out the window for the rest of the day.

Sprx kept on going over and asking if something was wrong, but she wouldn't say.

But he didn't give up; no, in fact, he never let his eyes off of her in fear that she would collapses at anytime.

He wasn't the only one to notice this. Antauri had been concerned about Nova ever since he saw her this morning. She didn't seem to be _herself._

He knew better than to go and pry answers from her, so he waited until she would come to him.

------

It was about 8:32pm when Antauri stopped in mid conversation with Gibson when a sudden feeling entered the pit of his stomach. His entire mood changed and looked left to right seeming to search for something; or _someone_.

Nova was still staring out the window in deep thought.... until she looked down and saw a man dressed in a dark brown rain coat with a brown top hat holding a black umbrella standing right outside the robot.

She looked at him in question as the rain continued to fall...... though he didn't seem to care. He stayed completely still with his face darkened, as though he was in a VERY bad mood about something.

"Um…..any ideas who that is down there?" Nova hollered over the rest of the team.

Antauri quickly ran towards the window; but saw nothing outside.

The others followed and looked out the window too.

Sprx took a moment to look around, but he didn't see anyone. "Sorry Novs, but I don't see anyone down there. – They must of left." He said while moving to stand at her right side.

Chiro moved next to Nova on her other side and looked down to the street, only to see that he could see the dark cloaked man standing there too. He however trembled as he saw what the man was wearing.

Nova turned to Sprx; annoyance clearly in her eyes and voice. "This isn't a time to be messing around Sprx!"

"Nova," Gibson began in a gentle/concerning voice, "I don't see anyone either." Gibson finished, worried his sister might be ill and is now seeing things. Nova turned to look at her blue brother with disbelief in her pink eyes.

"What are you talking about GIBSON!!!! I at least expected you to act serious!" She stated in anger/disbelief. Why wasn't anyone believing her?!

"Nova…." She turned to Antauri, who was also looking at her in concern, "I don't see anyone out there either."

At hearing this made the yellow monkey's face go pale, before she turned her gaze quickly back outside to see if she was imagining the guy; but he was still there. She rubbed her eyes in disbelief and stared outside again. Nope.... he was still there.

"Hey guys……" Chiro said rather nervously. "Is it just me, or does he look like he's staring right at us?"

Nova looked closer at the man to see that he was indeed staring at them. Oh well, at least she now knew someone else was seeing the man too!

"There's no one there kid! Now stop trying to freak us out!" Sprx stated the second after the leader finished his sentence

"I'm not joking! I'm serious!" Chiro yelled back and faced Sprx with the same annoyance Nova had in her face earlier.

"That's enough you two." Antauri said as they quieted down. "If you guys really see someone, we should go out and investigate."

"But there's no one there!" Sprx argued, getting rather frustrated by the whole ordeal.

"I don't know guys; Chiro and Nova might be on to something….something seems fishy down there…." Otto spoke for the first time as he didn't rip his eyes off the ground below. For some reason, he had a feeling that something wasn't right, and that's why he believed Chiro and Nova.

After Otto finished his statement, Nova went wide eyed as she saw the man look back down and slowly fade away.

"Chiro! He's, he's gone!" she stated while turning to look at the only other person who could see the man.

"What?!" Chiro yelled and immediately looked from Nova to out the window; only to see that Nova was right...... the man was now no where in sight. What was going ON?!

"Maybe you three need some sleep; we did have sweets all day you know!" Sprx retorted, only to have Nova angrily punch him in the stomach. "I know what I saw Sprx!"

"Enough!" Antauri yelled yet again. Everyone turned to him to listen to what explanation he might have. "This will stay a mystery to all of us until we can figure out what's going on. So I think that we should all get some sleep and see how that does us; okay?"

They all nodded; even Chiro and Nova.

"Well, thank you all for this wonderful day; I really appreciate all you guys have done. Good night." Antauri concluded, before he floated over to his tube, and went to his room.

Otto soon followed his orders and went to his room, with Gibson right on his tail, leaving the last of the hyper force to stand at the window for a moment. Sprx looked at both Chiro and Nova in concern as the two seemed to have turned back to the window once the three left.

"You sure you weren't seeing things you two?"

Both Nova and Chiro turned to him with worry evident in their eyes.

"We wouldn't have brought it up if we thought we were just imaging it now would we Sprx?!" Nova snapped.

Chiro looked at the two and sadly sighed. He didn't know what was going on and quite frankly, he was too scared to find out why. "What we saw is what we saw okay Sprx...." Sprx turned to the teen to see a down cast to his crystal blue eyes. He silently gasped at the sight before watching as Chiro went up in his tube that lead to his room.

Nova soon ran over to hers leaving Sprx there alone to think over the days' events.

'_What…..what's going on here?'_ He asked himself as he looked out the window and watched as the rain filled the streets of the city.

------

**Authors Note:**

_Sorry it took so long for me to get this next chapter up. School is kicking me in the butt! XD Any, I would like to thank Crystal Persian once again as she helped edit this chapter and gave me ideas. THANK YOU!!!XD_


	3. Attacked in the Night?

**Attacked in the Night?**

------

It was now two am, and everyone in Shugazoom was now in his or her bed, all far away in the land of dreams. Well..... All accept one. Chiro laid in the comfort of his bed wide awake. He still couldn't forget what had happened earlier and dreaded what it could have meant.

He closed his eyes for a split second only to pry them open at the sight of the cloaked man looking deep within his crystal blue eyes come back to him._ 'Why could Nova and I only see him? Was it the same man that terrorized my dreams? And why did it disappear like that?'_

He sighed in grief before realizing that these questions were going to go unanswered..... Not to mention they were probably gonna drive him crazy. After a moment, Chiro finally had enough of just laying in bed when knowing sleep was no where near him. So finally, he sat up and turned on the tall white lamp that was placed on his nightstand. He than rubbed whatever sleep he DID have from his eyes while sighing loudly. He knew he couldn't sleep that night, so he just sat in the darkness.

Antauri would probably not be so happy about him not sleeping.... but what could he do? Sleep just wasn't in him that night.

He knew he should at least try to fall back to sleep, but something kept egging at his heart. It kept bothering Chiro for at _least_ ten minutes..... Until he suddenly started to feel a warming light come at his side, where his door was..... Which was weird, for the only light he had turned on was his lamp.... and he_ KNEW_ his lamp's light wasn't orange colored like this light was! Though he was a little nervous at what might happened next, the child gathered his courage and looked toward his door. When he did, he immediately gasped in shock, for when he looked at the door.... he saw a blinding orange orb of light there that stayed in place for a moment, before it suddenly flew at him.

Chiro jumped up on his bed and got into his fighting position when the light charged at him at an amazing speed. He couldn't follow it as the orb flew right into him, pushing him off the bed and into his wall with great speed, and consumed him entirely. Once the orb had disappeared, it as though it never happened, which confused the child greatly as he stood and looked at himself in wonder.

Though he didn't have long to be confused..... For even though it was gone, a sudden pain rushed over his entire body, making him tumbled over once more; screaming the whole way.

----

The moment this all happened made Antauri's eyes shot open at the whole feeling of Chiro getting hurt, and made no delay as he rushed to his room. The others soon awoken to hear their leader's scream as well and they all dashed away.

Antauri was the first one to get there and went wide-eyed in terror and fear of being too late.

The teen was curled up in a ball on the floor with orange streaks of what looked like electricity going off everywhere.

Antauri wasted no time as he immediately rushed to his leader's side and kneeled down to look at the teen's face of his down-casted head in confusion as he couldn't figure out why Chiro was being electrocuted. He than immediately reached out a hand to touch the child, only to yell in pain when the electricity surrounding the child suddenly shocked him. After a moment of this he let go, a great feeling of pain surrounding him after all that. Once it subsided, which was three seconds later, Antauri looked at the teen in concern once more, knowing that this must be hurting him much more than it did him just than..... But than he got a feeling that there was something else going on. Something deep inside of the young hero. He didn't know what, but he did know it was making Chiro suffer; and this made Antauri become fueled with not only worry for the young child.....But also a deep swelling anger.

The others ran in moments after the whole thing and froze to see the scene before them. They didn't know what was going on or how their friend was being injured in this way either.... and what was worse.....they didn't know how they could help him!

Nova just stared on; looking at the boy with silent tears falling to the floor. She couldn't stand to see him like that and neither could anyone else.

Gibson was the only one that seemed to be able to move after a second or two. He than immediately darted to the teen and his second in command on the floor, who immediately warned the blue monkey not to touch the child at the moment.... unless he wanted his blue fur badly burnt.

As this all happened, and as Sprx and Otto suddenly began to shot questions at the second in command, along with the chief of science, Nova's eyes were fixed on the teen. She didn't know why, but all of this seemed, _familiar_. Yet it was so painful to watch her friend to be in this state......she somehow knew he was just fine. There was no explanation for it, but she just knew that everything was fine.

That's when she felt a warming light coming from behind. Looking over her shoulder, the female fighter got a glimpse of a white orb of soothing light behind her. Nova turned herself swiftly to get a even better look at the orb.... only to have said orb enter her chest at the same speed as the orange orb did moments ago to the child.... She blinked in confusion, for it didn't hurt her at all, before she than felt herself being overwhelmed by a soothing, yet burning, warmth.... making her pass out.

Sprx stopped his questions mid sentence, and turned just in time to see Nova falling, making him gasp in shock and immediately catch her before she hit the ground. He looked at her with much concern before finding his raspy voice. "You guys! Nova's down too!"

Everyone turned to see the pilot was correct. Nova was defiantly unconscious, and to make matters worse.... the female warrior's face paled deeply.

It was when they saw Nova paling that Chiro's screams finally faded as the orange electricity no longer surrounded him.

Antauri turned his attention to his _'son'_ as confusion overwhelmed him while he wasted no time in placing a hand on the child's cheek. He didn't understand what was going on here; nor why Chiro and Nova where the ones that got hurt.

As he did, Gibson went forward and took Chiro's wrist in his hands..... hesitantly feeling for a pulse. He gasped in surprise to find it normal. That was confusing the blue monkey greatly.

Usually when people are electrified, their pulse is so fast that it's unstable; but Chiro's WAS stable. It felt as if he never received the torture he just did. Snapping out of his thoughts by the impatient shouts from the red monkey still holding onto the only female on the team, he than got up and ran to Nova. He felt her pulse too, only to discover the same thing; she was normal.

"It seems that; well, both of them have been _unharmed_; so to speak." He began. The whole team looked at him in disbelief as they recalled Chiro's agonizing screams and Nova's pale fur. "But I won't really know until I run tests on them in the Sick Bay." The chief of science stated right away at seeing the three other conscious team members look at him with disbelief and also looked as though they were about to yell at him. He than made the motion for the rest of the team to bring the two fallen members to the sick bay, before heading there himself to get the equipment ready.

Antauri looked towards his leader. It took him a moment, but he finally stopped himself from stroking the teen's cheek for the moment and with a flick of his finger, Chiro slowly rose from the floor in which he resided at.

'_Don't worry Chiro, we'll find out what's going on here...._' He promised himself before walking towards the Sick Bay, his blue eyes never once leaving Chiro's now floating form.

Sprx took a moment to look at Nova before taking a deep breath. _'Brainframe better be right or, or I'll knock some sense into him!_' Sprx then ran after them; cradling Nova in his arms in an overprotective way. Otto remained glued in his spot for a moment....worry and confusion in his veins for his two friends.

_'Chiro.... Nova.....what's happening with them?'_ was all he could think, before rushing after his friends.

------

**Author's Notes:**

**animefan018's**

YAY!!!! Another chapter done! FINALLY!!!!XD

The first draft of this was very short and didn't make much sense; so I want to thank Crystal Persian as she edited and fixed everything up for me. I owe you one! ;) Hope you enjoyed! XD


	4. Enchanted World, Magnificent Creatures…

**Enchanted World, Magnificent Creatures….**

-------

It was dark….

Nothing was there, nothing was _visible…._

The young teen looked on only to sit back down as he knew nothing would come his way through this vast blackness.

'_Where am I?_' He asked himself still turning left and right in hopes of seeing something, or _someone…._

He remained there for what seemed like forever when suddenly, he felt a pull. He didn't know what it was or where it was coming from, but he could feel cold dark hands touching him; trying to bring him through the floor.

Three grabbed his left hand, four grabbed his right hand, and countless of others grabbed his feet and waist.

The touch of these shadows made Chiro feel an extreme unpleasant coldness run through him. It was as if his sole was being stripped away slowly.

He shut his eyes as he couldn't bare the thought of being taken like this. _'Why do these things __**alway**__s happen to me?_' He asked himself before beginning to feel himself phase through the ground below him. Hope had lost him and Chiro began to give in…

"CHIRO!!!" a sudden voice shouted through the blackness with worried laced within it.

His shot up like a rocket and looked around in hopes of seeing someone, anyone that might help him.

"CHIRO!!!" The voice cried out again. This time, he recognized it.

"Nova! Where are you?!" He cried back. But a deadening silence was his answer.

He shifted uneasy as his legs were already through the black floor, before he cried out again. "NOV- " He stopped in mid-sentence as he went wide-eyed in shock when he felt a familure warmth coming at him.

Out of nowhere, he could see the same small calming orange orb of light slowly creped towards him; and as it drew nearer, it began to take form.

Chiro squinted his eyes to see a tall, blazing orange and red Phoenix that looked bold, yet beautiful, in everyway. It flew so agilely and gracefully that he could have mistaken it as an enchanted swan.

The light it gave off soon engulfed the entire area and the shadow's all fled in terror. Chiro then began to feel himself rise out of the darkness in which he was stuck in.

Once he felt his legs free, he looked back up at his savior to see it land right in front of him; but he didn't flinch.

In fact, he seemed at ease and totally comforted. There was no way of explaining it besides saying that it felt as if Antauri was with him.

The Phoenix looked at the teen deeply in his pure crystal blue eyes before bowing. It stayed in that position for a few moments before it stood back up.

A sudden urge came over Chiro as he reached forward and petted the magical bird. When he did, the magnificent creature leaned its face into the child's hand, loving the gentle strokes he gave it.

As he stroked the bird's face, the scene around them light up and before Chiro could blink, the light soon stopped.... and the once dark place had turned into a magical forest.

Chiro stumbled backwards and fell in what looked like water beneath him; but he soon found that it wasn't wet.

The phoenix seemed to smile before proceeding to a large area where there seemed to be no trees covering it. All that was there were a beautiful pure white moon and the rainbow floor beneath his feet with enchanted trees standing tall as if by magic.

No matter how confused Chiro was, he couldn't help but smile. This place had a wonderful feeling to it that made him happy.

"Chiro!" a sudden happy voice broke the child out of his state for a moment.

His head shot up as he saw Nova running at him, before she tackled into him, making the 'water' around them cascade into the air, glittering like beautiful diamonds thanks to the light of the moon.

"Hey! Nova, your kinda strangling me here!" Chiro laughed as he immediatly hugged her back, glad to know he wasn't the only team member..... where ever they were.

Nova just continued her hold on him as both there laughs of happiness filled the calming air around them in the beautiful world.

"I'm sorry Chiro," Nova began as she slowly got off of him after a moment of hugging. "But I was sooo worried when they told me that they were pulling you away from us!"

Chiro looked at Nova in great curiosity as they kneeled in the 'water'. "What? Who told you-what was-_what's_ happening?"

Nova smiled even wider before grabbing Chiro's hand.

"Get up silly and I'll show you!" Smiling along with the golden monkey, both she and her leader stood from there positions in the water, before making there way down the beautiful road.

-----

It had been two hours since the weird incident as Nova and Chiro were still not awake.

Gibson continued his tests as Otto watched him intently to make sure he didn't make any mistakes.

Antauri was at Chiro's side, stroking the teen's soft black hair while his eyes were watching over him with much concern and worry, while Sprx remained at Nova's, holding her right hand in both of his, his eyes matching Antauri's as he continued his silent gaze at the only girl on the team. Neither of them had left during the entire time nor planned on doing so.

Otto turned to his two worried brothers only to realize the tension in the room. It was so great that he just couldn't stand it; so he made up some excuse and ran out.

Gibson stared after the mechanic with a,'I-can't-believe-you!' look before returning to his work; but he was completely baffled! He couldn't find anything wrong with them. It seemed to the computers that they were only sleeping peacefully! They all knew, however, that this was far from right as Antauri said he felt their soles were no longer within there odies..... but somewhere else.

Gibson sighed in frustration. _'This doesn't make any sense_!' He screamed to himself before holding his head as a headache began to catch on. THIS was going to be a LONG night.

------

Both Chiro and Nova gazed around in awe as they watched the sky above them turn into all the colors of the rainbow. At first it was blue, then it was green, then it was pink; then it was red! But the sky wasn't the only thing that was taking there attention. The trees that surounded the two were beautiful and looked as though they were made of glowing white magic, and the leaves kept changing colors like the sky did. And the animals..... all were so pure and friendly! It was like there was no violence or anything nasty here what-so-ever!

They continued forward until the trees became farther away and the same huge clearing that the child's savior went to was before them.

At first, they couldn't see anything there. But as the two continued to grow close, a white figure of what looked like a horse with wings and an orange bird shape could be seen.

As they grew even more closer, the horse stretched out his marvelous wings as little light specs fluttered to the ground like glitter, while its golden horn on its forehead joined in.

The orange Phoenix spread its wings as well, and fiery specs flew gracefully in the air.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, the two stopped a few feet away from these wondrous creatures and smiled, somehow knowing they were both friendly

"Thank you sooo much for saving my friend, Fox!" Nova suddenly cried out in joy.

The Phoenix seemed to smile before it looked Chiro straight in his eyes once more.

"It's what we're here for; to protect the precious dreams of the pure ones." The phoenix suddenly stated in a beautiful voice, that sounded like it belonged to a caring mother

Chiro looked at creatures before them with a now confused expression, while Nova continued to smile_. 'What does she mean by pure ones? And why are Nova and I here anyway?'_ He asked himself.

"So many questions bombards your tired mind. Let me see if I can clarify them for you…" the bird stated out of no where, startling both team members when she did, though the horse seemed like this wasn't new to him.

Along with the startle, Chiro's face seemed to pale a bit. _'Can..... can she read minds like Antauri_?'

"Yes, I too can read minds like the one you call Antauri. Now lets see; oh yes, the pure ones. You see my dear Nova and Chiro, every living thing possess many grand artifacts within them that contain power beyond anyone's wildest dreams. But they're powers are locked and sealed away within themselves; those are the ones we call normalitys. This word is common to your species yet it has a different way of using it. Normalitys have never.... or ONLY tapped into there're dream's powers once or twice. But then.... there are people like you two, who are differnt from the Normalitys. Those like you two are called Valor; the ones who follow they're dreams and can tap into them at will." Nova and Chiro shifted slightly.

"But..... why only us?" Nova asked.

"Because _we _choose you." The white horse spoke for the first time in a smooth, soothing man voice.

"You guys choose us? Why?" Chiro asked before Nova got a chance to.

"Unlike the rest of the inhabitants of the world, you care and value life. You put your life in danger just to save others and don't care what happens to you. You have a fire that burns deep within you, and that's why I chose _you_, Chiro. This fire is strengthened when you see someone you love get hurt; THIS has caused you to have a pure dream." The Phoenix smiled at the child.

"And Nova; you were chosen because of your un-diminishing determination and love. You have a kind spirit, yet you'd do anything to help the ones you love. Since you are the only female simian on the team, you strive and demonstrate that gender doesn't matter when it comes to fighting or brains. You long to have the city in peace and let the ones you love know your feelings about them; and that is why the dream I see in you is pure." The white horse smiled warmly as well, but his was directed at the golden monkey.

Nova and Chiro looked at each other confused before back at the two before them.

"But what about everyone else on the team? They all long for the same thing!" Chiro asked.

"You're entire team are Valor's; but their dream strength isn't as powerful as the both of yours, even when combind. The one called Antauri could be an unmistakable candidate; but he just doesn't have the same spark as you two." the horse explained with a caring voice.

Nova and Chiro just stared on; not knowing what to think…

The Phoenix and Horse laughed. "I see you need time to process this information." Phoenix began with her caring look on the two, "We'll let you guys rest for the rest of the night back in your bodies, but we'll always be protecting you as you two are our hosts. So know that you may be pulled from you bodies at any time."

Before they could say anything, the two wonderous creatures than flapped there wings once more, and let the beautiful glittering orange and white like sparkles fluttered around the two. It wasn't long before Chiro suddenly felt himself unable to stay awake and fell asleep in less than a minute on the soft ground beneath him. Nova swayed back and forth until she finally faded out along with Chiro; laying beside him and having nice peaceful dreams.

------

Chiro felt he once again had control of his eyes and slowly opened them to see the white walls of the Super Robot.

He sighed in relief as he was finally back home where he knew everything that was going on.

He shifted his head to look where his alarm clock would normally be..... but instead was greeted with the sigh of the main computer.... and Gibson asleep on the keyboard. _'What's Gibson doing he- wait.... why am I in the medical wing?_' He asked himself.

That's when he finally noticed that one of his hands was warmer than the other.

Slowly sitting up, he saw Antauri clenching his hand and sleeping peacefully at his side.

'_Antauri…._' He thought to himself before smiling.

On the other Sick Bay table, another stirred awake. Her eyes slowly crept opened to reveal her warm bubble gum pink irises.

'_What? Am I back in the robot_?' She pondered to herself as she sat up too.

She looked around and tried to move her right hand; but found it impossible.

When she looked to see why, she saw Sprx holding it with both of his hands; sleeping.

Nova blushed a little before slowly slipping her hand out of his hands. Once she had succeeded, she than moved to the exit, not wanting to disturb anyone.

Chiro heard the quiet footsteps, and turned to see Nova standing at the now opened door of the medical wing.

As if sensing the child's eyes on her back, the only girl on the team turned and gave him a look that said, '_Be quiet and follow me!'_

He nodded and slowly freed his hand. It wasn't easy though; Antauri kept on almost waking up.... and even tightened his hand around the child's as if it were his life line.

Once the two were finally free, they made there way to the command center and closed the doors to the Sick Bay so their friends could sleep without interruption.

"Well, you can tell they care about us!" Chiro said to lighten the mood.

Nova turned to the teen and smiled. "That's for sure; I couldn't get my hand free from Sprx!"

"That's nothing! Try and get past Antauri!" Chiro joked as they both laughed silently.

Nova stopped after a few moments after remembering the weird dream she had. At first, she didn't think she should tell Chiro about it; but she knew that she _HAD_ to mention it.

"Chiro, have you ever had a dream that was so weird that it seemed so…_real?" _She suddenly asked, already having a feeling of what the child was going to say in response.

Chiro stopped laughing immediately at this question.... before he nodded as his gaze went towards the floor. "I've always had them; especially when Skeleton King was still around."

"What I mean is.....did you have one last night?" Nova asked again, both her tone and eyes serious.

Chiro thought for a moment as he gathered all the memories of what happened in that very dream. "Ya; you were in it. Why do you ask?"

Nova shifted uneasily. "Well, I had a weird dream that you were in too. I woke up in a beautiful enchanted land that was inhabited by peaceful creatures; including a beautiful horse named Pegasus and a strange female Phoenix named Fox." Chiro looked at Nova with great interest while there eyes seemed be fixed on the other's. "They said you were in trouble; that....something was trying to take you away from us."

Chiro looked back down as he recalled the dreaded feeling when the cold dark hands assaulted him. "Ya; it's funny because...... I had a dream where I was being pulled away by something horrible." He looked back at the golden simian. "But I was saved by a Phoenix that was as magnificent as an enchanted swan."

"Then we.... we both had the same dream…." Nova stated as realization set in on her.

"No Nova; not a dream…." Chiro began. Nova looked at him with great curiosity. "This was real…."

-----

**Author's Notes:**

**animefan018:**

YAY!! Another chpter finally finished! I know I say that every time, but I'm just so busy that when I do finish something, I'm overwhelmed with joy!!!XD

Anyway, hope you enjoyed!

**Crystal Persian: **

I had MEGA fun with this chapter, since we finally were able to bring in Pegasus and Phoenix! What's next you ask? Well, to find out, you gotta STAY TUNED! Thanks for reading, and please don't forget to R&R!


	5. Deadly Duo

**Deadly Duo **

-----

While this was going on..... the same evil person..... the same man that had been haunting no only Chiro's, but Nova and Antauri's dreams as well, was planning his evil scheme.

"I know those two chose the Valor's on THAT planet...." he hissed while pacing heavily, in a tall black hat and a nice suit, back and forth in a huge cold dark room. "And I WILL find them.... even if you mindless slaves have to tear out EVERY last mirror. One. By. One." After this was stated, a sea of what looked like shadowy figures sudden gave off a roar in agreement, before the figure waved the same staff that if Chiro had seen, would've known it was the same staff he'd seen in his many terrifying nightmares..... It cast a purple glow, and before one could blink.... the same dark glow enveloped them all. Before long, the lights soon faded away, and now standing there, in that huge space was now ordinary looking people..... But anyone could tell these people were FAR from ordinary!

"NOW GO!" The man snapped once the shadows all had there human bodies, "FIND PHOENIX AND PEGASUS'S MIRROR HOLDERS, AND BRING THEM BACK TO ME ONCE THEY'VE BEEN FOUND! AS FOR THOSE WHO DON'T CONTAIN THEM......DESTORY THEM!" Another roar was heard, before a huge portal suddenly opened from behind the 'humans' showing the bridge leading into Shugazoom City. With another battle cry, the 'people' stormed through the portal and onto the kind planet. Once the last slave had went through the portal, the man than turned to his right, where a shadow was casted.

"As for you two.... I want you to take care of the ones called.... the HYPER FORCE!" After whispering this, two sets of glowing red eyes snapped open from within the shadows before two gruesome laughs were heard.

-----

Meanwhile, back on Shugazoom.... it was a few hours later, around nine in the morning if you will, when Otto finally heard his alarm clock sounding off next to his pod; telling him to awaken.

"Man, I sure needed that! Wonder how everything's going with Chiro and Nova?" He asked to himself while getting out of his pod, before making his way towards the infirmary. He had just opened the doors when-

"*GASP!* Where's Chiro and Nova!" He silently whispered at the sight of seeing his three other brothers.... but no sign of the child OR their sister.

----

As the green mechanic was full of worry, Nova and Chiro were walking along the park's sidewalk.... both carrying Hover Burger bags within their grasps.

The air carried a warm summer's breeze as the trees and grass sang happily in the wind. One would think this delightful sound would make even the most depressed happy; but not our two curious warriors.

Both of their eyes were glued to the dried cement; thinking about the dream they had. It wasn't that it freaked them out or anything.... it was just.... new to them. Not to mention finding out that they were now hosts for a magical bird and majestic horse was VERY new!

When they finally approached the main park where the citizens usually played at, Nova and Chiro took a seat on an old wooden bench under a shady tree. The two had found this place in the park not to long ago when both were stressed about something else and needed some time away from the others, and than.... as if out of no where.... they found this beautiful part of the park.... so peaceful and serene... almost exactly like the forest they had seen in their dream.... ALMOST. Ever since they found it, they came to it to sit and talk, or even eat whenever they felt the need to just talk to each other without the others within hearing range. It was.... calming.

They sat in silence as the two opened their bags and began eating ever so slowly. They both wanted to discuss what had happened last night, but a gut feeling told them NOT to talk about it out in public. Even discussing it in the robot was out of the subject. It felt as if something terrible would happen that they couldn't undue; so they remained silent.... eating, and hoping the answers to there questions would come to them soon…

-----

During the same time, Otto looked around frantically with tears blurring his vision. '_What could of happened to them?!_' He wondered as he ran towards Antauri. Just when he was about to shake the second in command awake, he spotted a yellow sticky note placed where Chiro was lying.

After grabbing it, and skimming it over, he saw that it read:

_"We woke up early to see everyone hovering over us in the sick bay. We don't know how we ended up in there, but whatever the reason was resolved by you guys. So to thank you, Nova and I are going out to get breakfast for everyone. Be back as soon as we can! Signed, Chiro."_

Otto smiled at this news and the worry was now replaced with excitement, for he couldn't wait for them to return with the promised food.

Remembering his brothers were still asleep, he quietly creped out and left them to their peaceful dreams, now venturing off to the common room to work on a new invention.

-----

Just as Otto closed the door to the medical bay, Antauri slowly stirred awake as he not only heard the not so gentle closing of the med bay door, but also no longer felt Chiro's hand in his. He opened his to see Chiro missing and nearly jumped ten feet in the air. "Chiro?!" Antauri cried as he looked around frantically.

Antauri's screams for his 'son' awoken the sleeping pilot, and it didn't take long for him to notice that Nova wasn't there either. "Nova?!" He screamed and they both looked around in panic.

Gibson grumbled as he too was awoken from the two worried maniacs and turned to find out what was wrong.

"Chiro?!"

"Nova?!"

It took him a minute to figure out that his two friends were missing and jumped up and followed the others to the command center, when they figured out that the two were no longer in the med bay.

"CHIRO!!! NOVA!!" They all yelled out with worry evident in their voice.

"OW!!! Do you guys have to yell that loud?" Otto asked after something he was working on exploded in his face, now making the face of the green monkey go completely gray.

"Chiro and Nova, missing!" Gibson said urgently as Sprx and Antauri ran about; searching every pod and place they could be, before going off to join the search.

When they returned, Otto gave them a confused look. "Didn't you read the note?"

They all looked at him, clearly not knowing what he was talking about.

"What note?" Antauri asked breathing heavily along with Sprx.

"The note Chiro left on the med bay table."

Antauri and Sprx looked at each other before rushing back in the Sick Bay and reading the note that was placed right in front of them; blushing in embarrassment afterwards.

"If you knew what they're doing Otto, than WHY didn't you say anything when we were looking all over for them?!" The two heard the chief of science yell at the mechanic once they returned to the command center.

"No one asked me," was all the green monkey stated with an innocent shrug. Once this was said, the sound of three 'THUDS!' was echoed through the robot, causing Otto to sweat drop as he saw his brothers fall back anime style.

------

As this all went on, Nova and Chiro had been eating in silence for the whole time. The only thing they heard from the other was the sound of chewing.

It wasn't long until Chiro couldn't take it any more. He didn't like the silence; especially when he knew something was going on that they didn't know of yet.

"So…..how's your Hover Burger?" The teen asked Nova when he couldn't think of anything else to say at the moment.

She turned to him and realized that the silence was eating at him as well. Glad to know he wanted to talk as well made her smile at him before answering, "If you call greasy and unhealthy for your body good, then it's delish!"

Chiro couldn't hold back the laughter as it escaped from his lips. His smile was so pure that Nova couldn't help but become at ease. It was his nature; and that's how she knew he was a Valor.

The same thing went through Chiro's mind. Nova's kind nature, and HER pure smile would also make anyone feel good. She had that nice feeling around her, so it was no wonder why she was also dubbed a Valor.

Aside from the two laughing away, they were both unaware of the dark entity that hid in the shadows; watching the whole area with eyes wide open….

It was moments later when Chiro's laughs faded as he felt an uneasy presence. He shifted his eyes around and about; but never turned his head in fear of being discovered.

Nova noticed this immediately and began to look around too. There was something in the air that they didn't like; it was as if they were surrounded by thousands of invisible creatures that could tear them to shreds easily.

From behind them, the same pairs of glowing red eyes gleamed deadly in the tree behind them… knowing these two were only a small fraction of the targets they were assigned.

-----

It was about thirty minutes after the whole trauma in the robot happened, and everyone was doing their own thing while also wondering when the two missing team members would return with the breakfast they'd mention in the note. Everyone seemed at ease, except... Antauri had this growing feeling, since the moment they found the two were out by themselves, that he needed to go out there and accompany Chiro and Nova. He knew that the attack on both of them last night was just the beginning of something terrible; and they needed to be prepared.

As this went on in the silver monkey's head, Antauri wasn't the only one feeling the need to protect them. Sprx watched TV with the thoughts of Nova being hurt like Chiro was; except he wasn't there to help her. He couldn't bare that feeling as he clenched his fist tightly.

Antauri gazed over at Sprx to sense the red pilot felt the same way. He smiled as he didn't feel like he was just being overprotective and turned to the assisting mechanic and the working genius that were both working on a new substance together.

"Sprx and I will go and check on Nova and Chiro." Otto and Gibson turned to their second in command in confusion while Sprx looked at his silver brother in both shock and gratitude. "You two can stay here if you like; but we can no longer delude ourselves that the attack on both of them last night wasn't random. In fact, I believe it was part of awakening something horribly bad."

The team looked at him in confusion. They didn't understand things that Antauri saw or knew. But whenever he says he knows something like this, he was ALWAYS right.

"Okay. Good luck; and tell them I said hi!" Otto yelled in happiness, while Gibson merrily nodded his head in agreement.

Antauri smiled and nodded while Sprx jumped out of his seat, before both exited the robot.

------

After a minute or two of looking with only their eyes... two had just began to think that maybe they were just imagining things, and were just getting up to go back to the robot, when a sudden shrilling laugh came from left to right, causing the two lone members of the Hyper Force looked around frantically. There were times when they caught a glimpse of something black, but it was far too fast to be sure.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Chiro yelled hiding his fear as he transformed into Hyper Mode, while Nova brought out her fists.

The two shadows seemed to stop for a moment before they giggled once more.

This time as they rushed on by, Chiro felt a sharp object pierce his skin in one place. Then the shadows passed again and he felt it again somewhere else on his right arm.

He looked at Nova as he heard her grunt in pain to see that she too was being harassed from this menace.

"STOP IT!!!" He commanded. But it only made the shadows move faster and the pain became more agonizing.

This torture seemed to last forever... but as it grew worse, he could faintly hear a small fragile voice within himself, but was in far too much pain to recognized it at the moment.

Nova could hear a voice within her too; but she quickly recognized it. _'__Pegasus__…'_ She whispered to herself.

_"Shh…." _He replied back. _"You mustn't tell them that we're here or they'll take you away to strip your souls. You're going to be alright.... two of your friends are on the way to save you.... but you must be strong and continue to hold on, no matter how horrible the pain is,"_

After this was said, Nova's eyes snapped wide opened as she heard Chiro collapse on the ground.

She turned to him in much worry as she knew that he was getting hurt more since he was a human.

But she was quickly losing herself as well. Darkness seemed to cloud her mind; but that didn't stop her from listening to Pegasus's advice, and trying to cover up the poor boy with herself.

The laughs only got louder as Nova soon realized that this only did little protection, and both her and Chiro were now getting hit with the pain far worse now.

As the torment increased even harder, her eyes closed shut as she felt herself slipping, but continued to listen to Pegasus's comforting words, and his promise of two friends on the way to help.

Chiro could feel himself slipping away as well as Nova, but a familiar voice also gave him hope…. the same hope that his friends were on the way, and that both he and Nova would be alright. Though this voice... was more feminine.

-----

Antauri and Sprx flew around the corner to see Chiro torn face down on the park's grassy floor and Nova lying on top of him; both receiving a good beating by two fast moving creatures

"NOVA!!!" Sprx cried and dashed away to aid her.

"CHIRO!!!" Antauri cried as well, following Sprx to the scene

"Magno Bolt Beam Splitter!" Sprx attacked immediately once he got close enough to attack.

The two shadows were hit at once by the extra powerful attack and thrown back into the tree in which they appeared from; vanishing in the sun light.

Once the evil ones were gone, Sprx and Antauri ran up to their two team mates while contacting the other two to bring the robot A.S.A.P to there location; hoping they weren't too late.

Sprx got Nova off of Chiro once he reached the two and placed her on his lap softly. He cradled her as if she were a precise item that would break if not handled carefully.

Antauri knelt at Chiro's side and as gently as possible, turned him so that he was lying on his back. After doing that, and gently placing the teen's head on his lap, the wise monkey knew, just by the feeling of his soul, that the child's body was beginning to go into a state of shock. It appeared that the attacks did way more damage than one thought.

Once Chiro's head was lying on his lap, Antauri wasted no time as he gently caressed the child's hair with one hand while the other took hold of the boy's right hand and spoke to him gently; encouraging him to stay awake until the others got there.

Sprx began to stroke the female's cheek when he realized that she wasn't responding to him while Antauri's words of comfort to the child were not unheard.

At first, nothing happened. But then when the Super Robot approached and the the other members came rushing out towards their team mates, pure bubble gum eyes slowly opened and met his and she smiled. "Tha-Thanks….." She trailed off as her system went into shut down mode.

Sprx's eyes went wide in panic and quickly picked her up before darting into the robot.

As he did, Antauri and Otto both took their time, slowly carrying the trembling beaten up teen in the robot; with many questions and concerns all about.

As they did, they were not aware of the disaster that was about to fall upon their planet..... No one was.

------

Once back inside, they set Chiro and Nova on the med bay tables and Gibson went to work immediately on Nova.

As he did, Chiro looked upon the worried faces of both Antauri and Otto.... before his site started getting blurry.

_"You and Nova must be told something…."_ He heard Fox say within him, knowing at once that he and Nova would be pulled back to that same magical land they were in last night. He knew he had to meet them there.... but before he did, he should at least say something to the rest of his team.

"I'm….so….sorry……" was all he could whispered, before he fell unconscious.

"Chiro!"

----

The next moment he opened his eyes, he was back in the magical realm. But it was different…

The feeling of reinsurance was gone replaced by the feeling of wariness and insecurity to the point where the young teen believed someone would jump at him at any given moment.

It was then did he notice that his whole body seemed heavy and horribly sore. It was as if he had just fallen from a great height.

"Chiro!" He heard Nova yell.

He quickly sat up and saw her laying on Pegasus's back; looking exhausted and drained.

"You alright Nova?" was the first thing he asked, worry and concern for his friend laced through his voice

"Ya, I think I'll be." She stated before looking at Pegasus. "Why are we here again?"

"Because you've been injured by the enemy." Chiro looked at Fox in alert as she had just came from behind outta nowhere and slide him onto her back.

"Do they know where're here now?" Chiro asked immediately

"That's hard to tell….But as of right now, I sense only one knows." Pegasus stated in a voice that held worry and such in it for the two valor's.

Chiro and Nova looked at each other nervously as they knew trouble was quickly blowing their way….

"As for right now.... it is time we showed you both something you'll need to know... so please hang on," was the only thing Fox said before both her and Pegasus began flapping their wings in order to lift off the ground and go towards the new destination, with Chiro and Nova hanging on since they were to weak to do anything else from the attack and everything.

------

**Author's Note:**

**Animefan018:**

_Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a while since I updated last. As I wrote on all my other stories, my computer keeps failing so I haven't been able to write a lot. Oh well, I'll write more when I can!XD_

**Crystal Persian:**

_Wow! This is getting DEEP! Wonder what __Pegasus__ and Fox will show their hosts? Will more damage soon be delt to more than just Chiro and Nova? To find out, you'll have to stay tuned! and please don't forget to R&R!_


	6. Chapter 6

Sprx and Antauri once again never left Chiro's or Nova's sides. Even when Gibson began to run tests on them, they never left. The situation they were in seemed to escalate when either Nova or Chiro were left alone, and they wanted to make sure the enemy didn't try and attack them again when they were vulnerable. Especially since Antauri no longer felt Chiro's nor Nova's souls within their bodies. It proved that this was even more dangerous than they thought before. He knew that someone or something kept ripping them away from the world. And he wanted to find out who or WHAT was causing it…

-----

As that was all going on back in the real world, Chiro and Nova were still hanging on as tight as they could to both Pegasus and Fox, while both the magnificent beings continued to fly through the beautiful skies.... but it was starting to get harder for them both, as sleep began to clog there tired minds. Even though they were fully healed, they still felt drained after all that had happened to them.

"Where exactly are you taking us?" Nova asked after a few moment of silence, feeling herself almost falling asleep while riding upon the strong, beautiful horse.

Pegasus looked at her with his sparkling blue eyes that seemed to give her energy before he looked back at the sky ahead of them. "We're almost there, so hang on…"

The two valors looked out in front of them after hearing Pegasus say that, only to see a bright golden door that seemed to be emitting pure kindness that could be felt all the way where they were.

"What's behind that door?" Chiro asked as he slowly sat all the way up on Fox. As he did, he gently let his fingers run through her beautiful fiery red feathers, surprisingly earning a purr of content from the magical bird.

"That's where we're going young one…" Fox was able to get out in between her purrs.

Hearing this made Nova look over at Fox with much excitement. "What's behind it?!"

"Not what, _who_. Behind that door is someone we want you both to meet…" Fox laughed at the golden monkey's excitement, before she trailed off as they gracefully flew on up to the door.

As they got closer, both Nova and Chiro feared they were going to crash into it, but instead, the horn on Pegasus's head began to glow a warm golden color and they phased on through as if they were ghosts.

Nova and Chiro had to shield there eyes for a moment as bright light shined all over, even brighter than the other place they were in moments before, and it took a few before they felt they could open them again as they felt there eyes would be fine.... only to have there mouths nearly dropped as they saw a even more beautiful land than they were previously in. Everything was pure white with soft pink cotton candy like clouds floating about. The air smelled of wondrous aromas like cotton candy and warm cookies. The trees were always changing into light colors such as light pink, light blue, and so forth. The ground was the same color of the clouds with many different animals scurrying about. There were patches of lush grass in some places as play grounds made entirely up of clouds were present.

They both gawked at the beauty for a moment, before both members of the hyper force felt/saw there two friends land in front of a small grassy area where a huge slide made up of cotton candy was formed.

As if just being there brought there energy back, Nova and Chiro quickly but carefully jumped off their guardians and looked around in awe. This place.... IT WAS PARIDISE!

"What is this place?" Chiro asked when he and Nova were finally done looking at everything in awe and were at last looking at the two mystical creatures once more. Both had smiles on there faces, that they felt couldn't fade while they were in this beautiful world. Both chuckled at there valors, before Pegasus spoke up.

"We're in another's dream land, so be careful…" his voice sang happily before he was cut off by the sounds of a little girl's sweet laughter.

Nova and Chiro turned to look behind them, only to see a girl sliding extremely fast down the high towered slide. For what they could see, this girl had beautiful pink hair that was placed in pig tails and was wearing a beautiful white gown with golden circles on the top half and two long white strings; she looked just like an angel.

When she reached the bottom of the slide, her laugher was uncontrollable and her face began to blue when she finally sensed that she wasn't alone.

She opened her sweet innocent bubble gum eyes that would make anyone happy in a instant, and saw her feeling was correct. "Hello Pegasus! It's nice to see you again!" She said with a cheery voice. "Hello Fox! It's nice to see you as well!" She smiled sweetly. Both Pegasus and Fox smiled back sweetly to the girl, before bowing there heads.

"The feeling is mutual, dear Rini," Fox spoke once she and Pegasus lifted there heads back up so they can look at the girl.

"Hello my precious one…." Pegasus began after Fox, only to trail off as he saw her curiosity swell up at the sight of new comers, who were both just looking at her with both awe and confusion.

Smiling even more, she quickly jumped up and ran to them. "Hello! I'm Rini, rhymes with Tinnie! What's yours?" She asked.

Chiro looked into her eyes and nearly blushed at how beautiful she looked. With the exception of her eyes, it was as if he was staring at Jinmay; thinking this made him miss her more then before. She'd been gone for almost a month now after the stupid and ultra ugly Skeleton King Worm had been destroyed, and he hadn't talked to her since then. Looking at Rini made him remember all the fun times they had together.

'_I better call her when I get back to the robot…'_ Was all he thought before clearing his throat a little.

"I'm Chiro, it's nice to meet you." He said right away when he was back to the present with a smile on his face.

"And I'm Nova!" The warrior claimed proudly from his side, her smile matching Chiro's.

Rini jumped in shook at hearing a monkey talk. "You can talk?!" She basically screamed. Nova looked down in shame, only to have both her and Chiro jump in surprise at what Rini stated next. "THAT IS SOOO COOL!!! Nice to meet you Nova! Chiro!" Rini said as she held out her hand to shake theirs. When seeing her out stretched hand, both hyper force members shook outta there surprise, and began to exchange hand shakes.

Once their hands touched, they all knew immediately that they were all Valor's. Although they expected Rini to be over excited, her face paled a bit before she immediately turned to Pegasus. "It's happening all over again, isn't it?" She asked with an unknown fear in her voice. This made both Chiro and Nova shocked as they never expected this girl to have a scared side like this.

"I'm afraid it is my dear Rini…" Rini's eyes began to water when Pegasus finished his statement, as she recalled the last time this had happened when she was chosen and captured.

"Rini…." Pegasus began as she looked back up at him. "Everything will be okay; I promise." But even he didn't even know if he could keep that promise. Things weren't going over well on Shugazoom; this he knew.

Both Nova and Chiro looked at them in confusion... wondering what they could be talking about…

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the real world, it was now three hours after Chiro and Nova had been knocked out, and also one hour, after the blue monkey had finally convinced Antauri and Sprx to leave the med. Bay. Hey, he knew they cared…. But it was kind of hard to work with two others in the room watching his ever move!

Back to the present…. Gibson was totally, even though he would never admit it, stumped! He tried everything he could try to awaken Chiro and Nova; but nothing seemed to work. He even injected a fluid that gave them energy! But even that didn't even work. The scientist really didn't want to believe it, but he was stooped, once again not admitting it out loud. He didn't know what he could do in this situation and went to tell the others the news.

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the command center as they discussed everything that has been happening the past few days. They didn't understand rightfully what was going on, but they all knew that something bad was going to happen, and soon…. And if that wasn't taken care of soon…. They didn't even wanna think what would happen next.

Deep inside, Antauri knew that both Chiro and Nova had been concealing something from them, and they needed to confront them about it right away.

It wasn't long until Gibson ran into the room, out of breathe. Everyone turned to him in curiosity, and just before he could begin explaining-BANG!!! The robot shook violently and everyone fell to the floor instantly. The alarm blared and they quickly ran to the computer once they were off the floor. Gibson began typing in some commands before the camera on the outside turned on. They all gasped… for they saw that it was the same two creatures that attacked Nova and Chiro… now charging up to unleash another deadly attack on the robot.

Antauri quickly turned to the rest of his team. "We have to draw them away from the robot until Nova and Chiro wake up, understand?"

Everyone nodded in agreement, but Sprx glanced at back at the med bay. He didn't want to leave Nova and Chiro here unprotected, but he knew he had no choice.

"Let's go!" Antauri commanded as everyone went down their tubes and darted out the robot. The two entitles watched them separate and smirked at the action. Sprx and Otto ran to their left while Antauri and Gibson ran to the right.

The two dark entities made their hands extend around the whole area and pushed the monkeys all back together on front of the robot.

Sprx looked up at them in terror form his spot on the ground. "Nobody told me they could do that!"

Antauri slowly stood up along with everyone else. "These two are clever and dangerous; be cautious team, I sense they won't hold anything back…" He trailed off as the entities chuckled. They were enjoying scaring the monkeys like this, but they knew they had to end their fun. They still had to take care of the two little brats that resided in the robot that they failed to finish off back at the park. But they didn't worry about them that much, they would be out for at least two days with the injuries they caused them.

* * *

"Do they know you guys are Valor's yet?" Rini asked; still a little bit sad. It now seemed like it was sunset in Rini's dream world, and the three valors had been talking for a long time now, while sitting on patches of the pink fluffy ground.

Chiro and Nova looked back at their protectors when this was asked; unsure themselves. "Not just yet." Fox replied with a hint of wariness in her voice. She didn't want to worry the three, but both her and Pegasus knew that only one other knew about them; but they still didn't know what side he was on.

* * *

The two shadow entities laughed before disappearing from sight. The Hyper Force backed up to form a circle; prepared to defend themselves from all sides. They would see blurs of blackness every now and then, but they didn't have to wait that long until a huge black scaling wall surrounded them. The wind it was giving off was so strong they had a hard time standing their ground.

"Great! What do we do now?!" Sprx shouted over the wind.

"We just keep on our guard." Antauri replied as he barely moved his head out of the way as a claw tried to scratch him.

Sprx looked over at Antauri as he saw the sudden movement, but getting distracted was a mistake he would soon regret. One if the entities took this to their advantage and scratched him with its lethal nails across the head. Sprx grasped his head in pain and quickly turned back around only to be scratched again and again on his legs and arms. He couldn't help but screech in pain as he felt the energy within him being sucked out of him.

"SPRX!!!" Otto cried and shot some saws at the menace; but with no effect. The other twin shadow soon began to ruthlessly attack him. Antauri transformed himself into his ghost form. "Monkey Mind Scream!!" He attacked. The shadows screeched in pain and stopped it's first wave of attack.

Even though the torment was over, Otto suffered too many blows and fell unconscious.

"Otto!" Gibson yelled and tried to help the mechanic; only to allow the shadows to get another chance as they tore their hand through the back of Gibson's back; rendering him unconscious.

Sprx turned to see that two of their friends were already down for the count and scowled. He knew that he wouldn't be that much help in his condition; he was nearly half drained! He was running on reserves only. Antauri on the other hand seemed to be holding his own for the moment. He dodged, swung, and even successfully hit them a few times. You'd say that he was on a winning streak, until…

One of the shadows snuck up behind him and gave him a savagely blow. Antauri froze immediately as he felt his robotic body failing. He could no longer move his arms and turned to Sprx weakly. "R...run…" He muttered as he went into complete shutdown.

Sprx stared at him with a paling face as he knew he was the last one left.

The shadows chuckled evilly before they stopped the tall black wall and surrounded the red monkey.

Sprx looked all around him nervously and rose in magnets in defense. '_This CAN'T be HAPPENING!!!'_

* * *

Chiro was laughing along with Rini and Nova at something the cute little girl had said, when he suddenly felt something inside of him drop. He didn't know what it was nor did he care. All he knew was that his friends were in trouble; deep trouble. He held his chest at the emptiness and his smile disappeared; his laughs came to an abrupt stop and Nova looked at him worriedly.

"What's wrong Chiro?" Rini stopped her laughter and stared at the now gloomy boy.

"It's….it's the team…." He began as anger arose within him. "They're in trouble! We need to get to them right now!!!" Chiro said rather demandingly.

Fox and Pegasus looked at each other in worry. They didn't want to have their Valor's fighting the enemy, but they were heroes, how could they stop them?

"Close your eyes and imagine your home. But I want you to be careful; these are the same creatures that rendered you both unconscious earlier."

Rini looked at her two new friends in worry.

Nova half heartedly smirked at her before placing her metallic hand on her left shoulder. "It's okay; we can handle them this time…" She trailed off as both she and Chiro closed their eyes. They imagined the Super Robot and their friends and in less then a second, they faded away from the sweet lovely dream…

* * *

Chiro was first to awaken, for he could feel control of his eye lids again and slowly opened them to look around the room. He was expecting to see everyone huddled around them like they usually were, but they weren't. Instead, he saw beakers, tools, and other medical supplies broken and shattered on the floor. '_This can't be good…_' His thoughts trailed off as he slowly sat up. He was expecting to feel his wounds sting him, but to his surprise, he felt no pain. He quickly ran over to the rather large mirror to see that all his scratches were gone; not even a scar present! As he marveled this discovery, the golden warrior began to wake up as well. She too noticed that she felt no pain, and after seeing she too had no marks OR scars on her body, looked over at Chiro. "Chiro, where is everyone?"

Chiro froze where he was at before quickly running into the command center. Nova got up and followed the young leader to see the camera on the computer screen. Chiro and Nova gasped as they held back tears at the sight. The Monkey Team were all laying motionless on the ground with the exception of Sprx; who was currently being assaulted.

Chiro bolted out of the robot with raging fiery coming out of his eyes; as Nova followed his lead with her anger more apparent.

Sprx looked up weakly as he felt himself going in and out of consciousness. There was no telling what these creatures were going to do once they knocked him out cold; so he stayed tough.

"SPRX!!!"

"Nova?!" He yelled back before turning to see the female warrior and his leader running to his rescue.

The two black creatures looked over at the two only to gasp in shock. "But, but you two where supposed to be out for at least two days! Huh! Unless…." They trailed off without noticing the raging mad Nova that jumped at them; fists ready.

"LADY TOMAHAWK!!!!" She attacked with fury and sent the two crashing to the ground. They didn't even have time to get up when Chiro stood in front of them; even more outraged by their actions then Nova was.

"You should've NEVER attacked my team!!" He said in a voice that was spiced with intense anger and hatred, as he began to form his monkey fu wave. "NOW YOU'LL PAY!!!! MONKEY FU!!!!!" He yelled and released the attack on the two monsters, earning two shouts of pain in return. When Chiro stopped the attack, he noticed that the two had vanished; hopefully destroyed for good.

Chiro felt the energy quickly drain from his body as he over did it a little; but was glad with the results. He than turned back around to aid his team as Nova was helping Sprx limp back into the robot. Chiro went to Antauri's side to see that his entire back was thrashed and tried to hold back his tears. Not only was he badly injured, but so were Gibson and Otto, but it looked as though they only had a few cuts and bruises on them, not even COMPAIRING to poor Antauri's condition. Not wasting a moment, Chiro gathered the three up best he could, before following the only girl on the team back to the super robot.

* * *

"What are you two doing back here?!!! The Hyper Force is still alive!!!" The dark figure on the throne yelled as he knocked one of the wooden tables down when he saw his two servants appear from a puff of smoke from the ceiling and land harshly on the cold stone floor.

The two figures watched it break in pieces in fear before gulping. "But-but sir! We may know who the Valors are!" This caught his attention quickly, before motioning for the creature to continue with a wave of his slightly bleeding hand. "The boy, the leader of the Hyper Force and the golden monkey sir."

"And why do you believe those two are the ones we seek?" the figure asked with anger still laced with anger at the second failure these two came back with.

"Because we wounded them with our poisonous venom; but they seemed completely healed after only three hours. Not only that.... but both were fully healed! Neither one had a scratch on them!"

He stiffened up a bit, knowing for a fact that the two should've AT LEAST still have the cuts on them. After a moment of letting this info sink into his mind, he than let out a short, but crude grunt. "That is strange…Keep an eye on those two then; but kill the rest."

The two shadows bowed. "As you say, sir…"

* * *

All the citizens that walked by Central Park had the sense of urgency. They didn't know why, but they felt like their very lives were in danger. But being spoiled as they were, they ignored the feeling and went on with their daily lives.

They would soon regret this decision as not only the two twins walked about the park, but there other shadow comrades walked almost every inch on the planet; looking for their first victim… and watching out for those who would foolish enough to try and stand in their way.


End file.
